This invention relates to articulated dolls and more particularly to a doll that is capable of moving from a standing to a sitting position without the assistance of the user.
There are various articulated action dolls and toys that are capable of various movements by means of internal arrangements. For example, action toys and dolls of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,847 which issued to R. Gardel et al on Nov. 29, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,824 which issued to J. H. Lemelson on May 12, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,720 which issued to C. W. Olson on Sept. 3, 1957; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,491 which issued to B. Kinberg on May 13, 1952.
The action doll described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,847 relates to a mechanically actuated doll that is mechanized to move from one position to another without being touched. The particular doll disclosed therein is placed in a lying down position in a specially prepared crib or basket. When the mechanism is set to operate, the doll will lie still for a noticeable period of time and will then proceed to sit up. The doll also emits a crying sound while sitting up. When the doll is placed in a flat lying position, a suction cup 32 is pressed against an area of the body wall 33 causing it to take hold. The doll remains lying down until the suction in the suction cup 32 is relieved. When the suction cup releases, the elastic or spring member 34 pulls the body up to a sitting position. The sitting up action of the doll is operated by the torso being moved with respect to an operative leg member. The operative leg member is held at the foot to a surface of the crib or basket. If the doll is held erect while the suction cup is set and released, the moving leg will give a vigorous kick to a ball or any other object in front of it.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,824 describes a jumping dog that emits a sound and jumps a delayed time period after the dog has been set or cocked. A suction cup 14 is utilized to hold the toy to a set position and release of the suction cup causes the dog to jump.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,720 describes an animated doll having a clock motor associated with the limbs of the doll. Upon winding of the motor by squeezing the flexible body of the doll, the limbs of the doll are caused to oscillate to simulate movement of a human baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,491 describes a doll including pivotal legs and an apparatus for normally urging the body portion of the doll from a position of longitudinal alignment with the legs into a position where the body is approximately at a right angle to the legs. Thus, for example, if the doll is placed in a lying position, after a time delay the doll will sit up. A piston cylinder arrangement is provided in the doll to control the sitting up of the doll. The legs of the doll are weighted to prevent the legs from rising and causing the body to pivot about the axis of connection between the legs and the body.
While the aforementioned dolls and toys provide amusement to the user, there is a constant need for new and improved articulated dolls capable of performing movement without the assistance of the user to provide entertainment to the user.